Au Désespoir
by Mimi Malefoy
Summary: Harry en a marre de sa vie , de ses amis . Alors il décide de changer et de lier d'amitier avec ...
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : Tout appartient a J.K. Rowling appars l'histoire.

Par un après-midi pluvieux un jeune homme de 16 ans regardait par la fenêtre. Si on regardait attentivement dans ses yeux vert on pouvait voir de la tristesse et de la haine. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter. Harry était triste , triste de la mort de son parrain, triste de Dumbledor et triste d'avoir eu aucune nouvelles de ces amis. On était le 23 août et il n'avait eu aucune lettre même pas une pour son anniversaire. L 'école recommençait le 1 septembre. Il avait reçu sa liste de fournitures scolaire et le résultat de ses buse. Il était déjà aller chercher ses fournitures sur le chemin de traverse 1 semaine auparavant.

Harry sortit de ses pensé et s'allongea sur son lit il ne fallut que 5 minute pour qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Je le sait que c'est pas long mais je vais continuer si j'ai des reviews !!


	2. Chap 2

**Disclamer : tout est a Rowling comme d'habitude**

_1 septembre – Poudlard express – dernier compartiment _

Harry était déjà assis depuis 1 quart d'heure. Il était arriver 1 heure a l'avance pour ne pas rencontrer de foule ni ses ex amis. Harry avait décider que Ron et Hermione était du passé. 30 minutes plus tard le train décolla . Il n'avait eu aucune visite et il en était content.

Le trajet se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui rende une visite surprise.

Hello Potter !!

Qu'est ce que tu veut Malfoy

J'ai remarqué que la belette et la sang-de-bourbe te suivait plus

Et puis qu'est que sa peut te faire.

Et vu que Crabbe et Goyle ne me suive plus et toi tu n'a plus d'amis j'avais pensé que ...

J'accepterai de me lier d'amitié avec toi ?

Oui c'est sa

Et bien j'accepte avec joie !!

Et ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'amitié.

Ils finirent le voyage en se parlent comme de vieux amis qui se connaissait depuis longtemps .

Arrivé a pré-au-lard il prit une calèche avec Draco. Il n'avait pas encore vu Ron et Hermione.

Il rentraire a Poudlard avec Draco et se séparèrent pour allé a leur table respective. Il s'assit a sa place habituelle. Quelques minutes il vit avec horreur Ron et Hermione avancé vers lui et s'asseoir comme si rien n'était en face de lui. La répartition se déroula comme d'habitude et le festin commença . Et Ron lui posa LA question.

Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec Malfoy ??

L'heure des explications était arrivé.

Et puis comment avez vous trouver sa je sé que c'est encore court mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Et les review sont apprécié grandement !!!

_Mimi Malefoy_


	3. Chap 3

  
  
**_Auteur : Moua Mimi Malefoy_**

**_Disclamer : comme d'habitude_**

**_Merci pour tes review TataClochette !!_**

****

**Chap. 3 : Explications**

** Et bien, c'est mon nouvel ami ! cracha Harry.**

** Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron.**

** Et bien vu que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de vous de toute les vacances, je me suis dit que pour moi vous n'existez plus et Draco m'a fait un proposition d'amitié alors j'ai accepté. Et comme je disais, vu que vous n'éxistez plus pour moi ne me parlez plus. Alors bye bye. **

**Et avec un sourire niais et un signe de la main, il partit à l'autre bout de la table ou il y avait quelque places libres parmi les première année.**

**Ron et Hermione était resté là à ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.**

**Harry était fier de ce qu'il avait dit.**

**Une fois le festin fini, il alla directement a son dortoir pour enfiler son pyjama et se mettre au lit, sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron, qui entra dans la chambre quand Harry se couchait.**

**Le lendemain matin, après s'être habillé et douché il partit déjeuner. Il rencontra Draco. Ils se saluèrent et prirent, ensemble, la route de la grande salle tout en parlant.**

**Quand ils ouvrirent les portes, tout le monde se tut. Les deux ennemis étaient maintenant amis. Dumbledore en était très content. Il affichait un grand sourire mais il le perdit vite quand Harry lui jeta un regard noir.**

**Les deux nouveaux amis se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté pour aller à leur table respective.**

**Pendant le repas, les préfets leur donnèrent leurs emplois du temps de la semaine.**

**Harry vit avec horreur qu'il commençait avec Potion ( Il avait eu Optimal au B.U.S.E.). Il se beurra une rôtie a la marmelade et la mangea en vitesse.**

**Il se rendit ensuite à la tour de Gryffondor pour faire son sac. En redescendant il vit Ron assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Ce dernier le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry l'ignora et pressa le pas pour ne pas être en retard à son cours.**

**Quand il arriva dans les cachots, la porte était déjà ouverte. En rentrant il remarqua que le nombre d'élèves de ce cours avait grandement diminué. Il n'y avait que Seamus, Dean, Hermione et lui de la maison Gryffondor. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de Draco.**

**Dès qu'il se fut installé la porte claqua. Tout le monde vit une tornade de tissu noir rentrer. Rogue était arrivé. Le cours pouvait commencer.**

****

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre va être : Cours de potion._**

**_Je sais que vous aller me détester mais pas de review, pas de chapitre._**

**_Je suis fatiguante avec mes sondage mais en voilà un autre :_**

**_Est-ce que vous voulez que Harry :_**

**_Sorte avec Ginny et redevienne à la normale._**

**_Devienne méchant (Du coté de Voldie) et sorte avec Ginny._**

**_Ne sorte pas avec Ginny._**

**_Merci_**

**_Mimi Malefoy !!!_**


	4. Chap 4

**_Auteur : Moua Mimi Malefoy :D_**

**_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude_**

**_Chap. 4 : Cours de potion_**

**Rogue prit la parole : **

**Bonjour ! Comme vous le savez il n'y a dans cette classe que ceux qui ont obtenu Optimal à leur BUSE. Mais je me demande encore ce que certains font ici.**

**Il avait dit cette phrase tout en toisant Harry.**

**Harry lui rendit son regard.**

**Puis Rogue reprit la parole :**

**Prenez votre livre a la page 235. Ce trimestre nous allons étudier le Véritaserum. Qui peut me dire qu'elle sont les effets du Véritaserum?**

**Hermione leva comme d'habitude la main. Mais comme toujours Rogue l'ignora.**

**Il essaya d'ôter des points a Gryffondor en le demandant a Harry, mais pas de chance. Harry le savait, il savait même toutes les particularités du Véritaserum.**

**Il avait beaucoup étudié ses Potions pendant l'été.**

**Rogue bouillait de rage, le morveux savait la réponse. **

**Et avec brutalité, il leur dit de venir chercher les ingrédients, inscris au tableau, nécessaire pour la potion , sur la table qui était en avant.**

**Harry se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients pour lui et Draco.**

**Pendant près d'une heure il travaillèrent en silence. Quant tout a coup un chaudron explosa. Harry se retourna et vit que c'était Hermione. Harry en fut surpris : pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger ratait une potion. **

**Et Rogue, avec son calme légendaire, lui beugla :**

**GRANGER QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENCORE FAIT ? 30 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !!**

**Sur ça, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle partit en courant de la salle tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.**

**Harry n'eut aucune pitié, loin de là. Il riait a gorge déployée. Il revint sur terre quand Rogue lui cria :**

**POTTER ! ARRETEZ DE RIRE COMME UN IMBÉCILE ET REMETTEZ-VOUS AU TRAVAIL !!**

**Une heure plus tard tout le monde avait fini et Rogue passait dans les rang pour dire ses commentaires. Quand il arriva à leur table, Harry fut surpris de l'entendre dire :**

**Potter, Malefoy votre potion est excellente. Bravo. 10 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor.**

**Puis la cloche sonna. Tout le monde sortit.**

**Après leur courte pause Draco et Harry partirent ensemble pour aller en Métamorphose qui était leur dernier cours de la journée.**

**_Coucou mes crottes (scuser sa me tentait)_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ça !!!_**

**_Je vais encore dire la même affaire qu'à chaque chapitre : Pas de review , Pas de chapitres._**

**_Et aussi vous pouvez allez lire mon autre fic :D qui s'appelle : Grosses vacances en perspective._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu mon radotage_**

**_Mimi Malefoy_**


	5. Chap 5

_Auteur : Moua Mimi Malefoy elle qui a pas rapport :D_

_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude._

_Pour le sondage la majorité l'emporte "pas de Ginny" ( ouais je suis fière que vous ayez choisi ça moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop trop. )_

_Chapitre 5. J'ai pas de titre._

Il arrivèrent a leur cours de Métamorphose juste à temps. Ils s'assirent ensemble mais leur professeur n'était pas du même avis.

**Potter avec Weasley et Malfoy avec Granger.**

Harry et Draco n'étaient pas du tout contents de ce choix. Ils regardèrent tout les deux leur professeur avec le même regard noir. Mais elle les ignora royalement.

Elle commença son cours : "Comment transformer une tortue en chat ?" Il fut particulièrement long et ennuyant pour les deux amis.

Quand il fut fini Draco et Harry partirent manger. Pendant tout le repas Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry. Le principal intéressé était écœuré (scuser le mot) d'être regardé ainsi. Alors il se tourna et fixa Ron dans les yeux avec son regard le plus glacial. Et il lui dit :

**Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ?**

Ron et Hermione détournèrent immédiatement les yeux et commencèrent une discussion avec Neville qui était juste en face.

Après le repas, lui et Draco allèrent ensemble dans le parc. Comme toujours, la vue était magnifique. Ils étaient assis sur un rocher au bord du lac. Il y avait devant eux le lac sans vagues et il était entouré d'arbres. Ça sentait le sapin et avec le chant des oiseaux c'était un coin paisible et romantique.

Nos deux amis discutait joyeusement. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre

Pendant l'après-midi il virent plusieurs couples se promener main dans la main au bord de l'eau.

Harry aurait bien aimé lui aussi avoir une petite amie mais personne ne l'intéressait.

Plus tard dans la journée Draco et Harry était dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

Ils faisaient tout les deux leur devoir de Potions.

Quand ils eurent fini, il était déjà l'heure d'aller souper. Encore une fois Ron regardait fixement Harry. Harry n'en était un peu plus fatigué. Il décida de s'en aller.

Quand Draco vit que Harry partait, il se dépêcha de finir son riz et le rejoignit au pas de course. Il le retrouva assis dans les marches du Hall. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y avait encerclé ses bras. Il avait le regard vide de toutes expressions.

Draco était un petit peu inquiet. Il s'approcha doucement d'Harry. Ce dernier ne bougea pas plus. Il resta là, assis, pendant quelques minutes, attendant qu'Harry ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais il ne put rester très longtemps. Ils furent coupé par le professeur Rogue qui arrivait à grand pas vers eux. Il se posta devant Harry et lui dit d'une clair sèche de venir directement au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry se leva comme un automate et suivi Rogue. Draco le suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue dans un couloir sombre par où il était parti.

Quand il fut arrivé devant la statue. Rogue donna le mot de passe et partit tout de suite dans un tourbillon de tissu noir.

Harry monta les escalier qui menait au bureau du vieil homme. Il n'était guère enchanté d'être convoqué au bureau de ce vieux fou.

Il toqua à la porte et rentra. Il n'y avait personne à part Fumseck qui chantonnait une mélodie triste en regardant Harry.

Je sais que le chapitre est court et qui ne se passe rien mais .........

Puis comment avez-vous trouver ?

Et puis pas De reviews (j'adore. Vous pouvez vous forcer j'en ai eu que 4 :'( ) , pas de chapitres.

Pour la première fois je vais répondre aux reviews commençons par :

**Blurp3 : Pour ton information je donne des surnoms a tous le monde facque tu va pas faire exception. Pis comment a la fait je n'en ai aucune idée lol :D. Pour le sondage le résultat est au début. Merci pour me reviewer à presque tous les chapitres.**

**Illyra : J'ai fait exploser sa potion parce que je la déteste. Merci pour ta review.**

**Andadrielle : Non c'est pas un slash à moins que la majorité veule que oui. Voilà j'ai fait ta demande je répond aux reviews. La suite tu viens juste de la lire. Lol . Merci pour ta review.**

Merci de lire ma fic !!

Mimi Malefoy

XxX miko


	6. Chap 6 Révélation

_Auteur : Moua_

__

__

_Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient a part l'histoire_

__

_

* * *

_

_Chap. 6 : Révélations_

Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que Dumbledore revienne. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes pour voir apparaître Dumbledore dans la porte. Il le salua poliment et le vieil homme prit place en face de lui.

**Bonjour Harry ! Je t'est fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. A chaque fois que je te regarde tu fait semblant ne pas me voir, tu me regarda toujours méchamment et tu t'est lié d'amitié avec Draco? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Et bien pour tous dire j'aime bien Draco il est le meilleur ami qu'Hermione et Ron, lui il m'écoute au moins. Et pour vous je ne vous aime pas vraiment. Pour tous dire vous être trop ... ( Harry fit semblant de réfléchir) CON !!**

**Pourquoi tu dis-sa ?**

**VOUS M'AVER TELLEMENT CACHÉ DE CHOSE QUE JE NE PEUT PLUS VOUS FAIRE CONFIANCE !! ET CET ÉTÉ VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSER CHEZ LES MOLDUS ET JE N'AI EU AUCUNE LETTRE ET SA C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !!**

**Et bien je pensait que c'était pour ton bien !!**

**ET BIEN A L'AVENIR NE VOUS OCCUPÉ PLUS DE MOI !!**

Et sur sa il parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il parcourra quelques couloirs, pour tombé nez a nez avec Draco. Draco lui dit de le suivre. Ils marchèrent ensemble de longues minutes pour arrivé devant un tableau avec une licorne. Le serpentard lui dit le mot de passe et rentra.

Ils était dans un vaste salon vert pomme. Il avait quelques sofa noir et une table basse fait d'un bois très cher. Il avait plusieurs tableaux et photos.

Draco invita Harry a s'asseoir a coté de lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes cote à cote a se regardé sans parlé. Puis finalement Draco prit la parole :

**J'ai quelque chose a t'avouer? Quoi ?**

**Et bien... je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir ? En 1er est-ce que tu est gay ?**

**E... je ne sais pas vraiment je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, pourquoi ?**

**E je connais quelqu'un qui est vraiment amoureux de toi !**

**Ha oui qui ? **dit Harry tout excit

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui planta un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.

**Moi !**

__

_Je sais que c'est très court, vraiment court mais le prochain je vais le faire long long si j'ai au moins 5 reviews. _

__

_Est ce que vous avez aimer ma fin ! :D_

__

_Pour eux qui sont pas inscrit j'ai réglé le problème vous pouvez maintenant en envoyer ; )_

__

_Dans le prochain chapitre on va avoir des nouveaux amoureux :D et sa devient un slash._

__

_Merci de lire ma fic !_

_Mimi Malefoy_

__

_P.S. : J'ai faite une autre histoire mais de mon invention alors si vous aimé ce que j'écris ( ce qui veut dire pas gros de monde ) all sur ?storyid=1711670_


	7. Note

Salut

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté je sais. Pis sa va encore prendre 2 ou 3 semaines parce que j'ai vraiment pas d'idée pis en plus sa me tente pas. Si vous voulez donné moi des idées sa serait pas de refus.

Tk Bye Bye

Mimi Malefoy


End file.
